Home
by buildingbridges
Summary: Il est tard lorsqu'elle rentre du commissariat. - OS pre-ep, 5x22.


_**Home**_

* * *

_Parce que quand elle rentre chez elle le soir, elle va chez lui, maintenant. _

_(Si vous lisez Bleeding Out : je n'ai pas fini mon 2ème chapitre, mais bientôt, promis.)_

* * *

_****_Il est tard lorsqu'elle rentre du commissariat, épuisée mais motivée par l'envie d'en finir au plus vite avec cette enquête banale. Elle déteste les affaires sur lesquelles Castle ne peut pas l'assister et elle sait pertinemment qu'il accourrait si elle le lui demandait, mais elle a vaguement écouté son appel houleux avec son éditrice quelques jours plus tôt, et elle sait qu'il est en retard sur le roman qu'il doit écrire ; elle ne peut pas l'empêcher de travailler pour son propre égoïsme, parce qu'elle préférerait passer ses journées avec lui, parce que sa vie est toujours plus agréable quand il est là._**  
**_

Elle insère la clé dans la serrure et sourit lorsqu'elle entend le déclic maintenant familier et appuie sur la poignée métallique. En entrant dans le loft, elle repense au matin où il lui a donnée, au petit déjeuner, avant qu'elle parte. Sans pour autant lui demander d'emménager avec lui, il lui a offer un petit bout de l'endroit où il habite, banalement, avec son café. Le plus naturellement du monde.

Elle enlève ses chaussures et les range à côté de la porte pour ne pas réveiller Castle - il apparaît souvent devant la porte de son bureau en se frottant les yeux parce que le bruit de ses talons contre le parquet a attiré son attention mais il est tard et le loft est rarement aussi silencieux. Ses clés s'entrechoquent lorsqu'elle les dépose sur le plan de travail avec son portable, et elle frise le nez, son corps entier s'immobilisant pendant quelques secondes, paralysé par le claquement du métal qui la fait frissonner. Sûre qu'elle n'a dérangé personne, Kate attrape une bouteille de vin rouge et se sert, même si elle réserve d'habitude ce verre pour la fin de ses enquêtes.

Elle fait réchauffer quelques restes du dîner qu'elle a raté en étalant les pages du dossier qu'elle a ramené du commissariat sur la table, sentant la fatigue s'emparer d'elle au fil des lignes de chiffres et noms qu'elle lit en y portant peu d'importance parce que ce ne sont que de simples vérifications de ce qu'ils savent déjà, de petites pistes ayant peu d'influence sur leur enquête, qu'elle étudie parce qu'elle veut toujours être sûre d'avoir exploité leur informations jusqu'au bout (pour toutes ces victimes à qui on a pris la voix, pour toutes ces victimes qui n'ont plus qu'elle et son équipe pour s'exprimer).

Kate allume la lampe de chevet en faisant tomber son dossier et son portable sur la petite table, et grimpe sur le lit et plonge dans le cocon que Castle a créé autour de lui avec les draps, cherchant sa tête. Elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue et se retire avant qu'il puisse se réveiller, passant à la salle de bain avant de revenir, déposant ses chaussons à côté du fauteuil qui fait l'angle de la pièce.

Elle soulève délicatement la couette et se glisse sur le matelas en écrasant un bâillement, fermant les yeux en comptant les heures qu'il lui reste à dormir. Regrettant d'avoir gâché le petit moment de bonheur qui précède sa nuit de sommeil, elle se couche sur le côté gauche et observe longuement Castle, comptant les secondes qui séparent les souffles des différents stades de sa respiration.

Sentant ses paupières s'alourdir, Kate éteint la faible lampe et dépose ses lèvres sur la tempe de Castle en caressant les cheveux qui tombent sur son front - la petite mèche qu'il fixe d'habitude avec un peu trop de gel à son goût. C'est alors qu'elle sent sa main se glisser autour de sa taille, la bouche de Castle bougeant contre sa peau.

- Kate ? murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque, engorgée de sommeil, de rêves, à peine consciente.

Elle se blottit contre lui, se laisse aller dans on étreinte parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle aime, son petit moment magique de la journée - celui qu'elle préfère, parce qu'il porte les échos d'une éternité qui ne l'effraie même plus.

- Bonne nuit, Castle.

Elle laisse ses paupières lourdes gagner leur bataille et s'endort, des images des yeux bleus de son partenaire brillant dans le noir plein la tête ; ses doigts se faufilent sous son tee-shirt alors que les bras de Morphée s'emparent de lui à nouveau.

Il fut un temps où elle avait peur de dormir parce qu'elle rêvait de ce regard chaleureux, ce regard qu'il lui offrait en même temps que son café du matin, ce sourire qui accompagnait ses premiers mots de la journée. Elle n'a plus besoin d'en rêver la nuit - ils sont toujours-là lorsqu'elle se réveille.

* * *

_Bien ? Mauvais ? Cul-cul la praline ? Dites-le moi, je réponds toujours. _


End file.
